Kolidascope Heart of Mine
by butterflyinc
Summary: What happens when a girl from Canada with the passion for hockey and music moves to Japan and starts going to Ouran Academy. She meets the Host Clubs' "Prince Charming" himself and starts to fall in love much to her dismay. Good story...Please review and read. I suck at summaries. RandR.


**Kalodscope Heart That is Mine.(Ouran Highschool Host Club Tamaki Suoh Oneshot) Part One.**

A/N: Okay, how can I explain the idea for this story, it just popped in my head. So yeah this is an OcxTamaki story, so if you don't like Oc's don't read. Also I really don't like to make Mary Sues or Lary Moes, I try to make my Original Characters have a strong background and they also aren't Ms. or Mr. Prefect. Because all people have flaws, even the fictional ones. Also Mary Sue storys are so boring, it's like the hot blond in the room that can do anything, in the room. Also I like to write Orginal Character Stories, because I think it adds a zest on to things. Also, if you want to know why I'm not using Japanese names for the herion of this story, it's cause she's from a different country, she also doesn't have a speck of Japanese in her. So enough with my little rambling little story.

Anime: Ouran High School Host club

Pairing: TamakixOc

Rating: T

Warnings: a little bit of crude humor, angst, some langueage and some french(will have translations next to it)

Oc's Bio:

Name: Avanly Nolle Lunis

Age:17

Gender: Female

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 125

Hair Color/Length: Long Blonde Hair

Eye Color: Golden Brown or Amberish

Body: Curvy with small bosom and long legs and a heart shaped face.

Attitude: Sweet, random, has one hell of a temper, sacarstic as hell, funny, smart mouthed, odd and has a kind heart.

Country: Quebec Canada

Family: : Jim Lunis( Father Deceased) Alice Lunis(Stepmother deceased) Avery Lunis(Biological MotherDeceased) Gabriella"Gabby" Lunis(Living little sister) Capri(Living Little sister)

Rich or Poor: Her Father was an internation record company producer and composer.(Her parents Died)

Languages spoken: French, English and Slightly Fluent in Japanese

Talents: Excels at musical intruments(Piano, Gutair, Violin, Keyboard and drums) and singing

Hobbies: Music, Hockey, reading, writing, composing music and hanging out with her family.

Favorite Subjects: English, French, Music, Chemistry and Physical Education

Favorite Food: Candian Bacon and Pineapple Pizza and Clam Chowder.

Year in School: 2nd Year.

Part of any clubs: No(she doesn't want to get involved)

Does she wear the uniform: Yeah, even though she hates it.

Love interest: Tamaki Suoh(thought she doesn't want to admit)

Start Story:

I sighed and stared up at the the sunroof of my limo, it was my first day at Ouran Academy in Japan. I wonder if the school in Japan was any different then the academy I went to in New York? All I knew was that the Japanese classes were much harder then the classes in the US or Canada, also there was 3 years instead of 4 in High School. I also knew Ouran Academy had every grade I believe or atleast, Junior High and High School. I wonder if I'd make any friends?

Maybe I should just let my hostile attitude down, and let others in? I don't know, I have a hard time making friends. I mean, I have a bunch in Quebec, but that's because I'm a captain of a hockey team. We had our first Undefeated season last year and I was _damn _poud of my team! I also got a charm bracelett, as a going away present. It was a simple sterling silver bracelett with a hockey puck and stick, a skate, a wolf, a snowflake, a maple leaf and the Candian Flag on it. I guess it was their way of saying I shouldn't forget them. I would miss, Joe, Andrew, Frank, Claude, Garret, Devlin, Nolan and Steeve. They were my close companions.

I really didn't have very many female friends, some think I come off as offstandish, even _catty. _ Now catty, was a term that I hadn't heard before, what was that oldfashion. I don't know, I guess I was 'one of the boys', I'm not really that girly and if I come off as offstandish, it's because I'm afraid to get hurt? Well, last friend that I had was a girl, she totatally backstabbed me. So I guess that explains why I'm so off standish with it comes to friends of the gentler sex...

I also happen to be sweet once you get to know me and I have a love for kids. I have two little sisters, well half sisters. They were the ages of 6 and 2. Capri(2) and Gabby (6) were being cared for a nanny back in Quebec. I just wished I was 18 and I could take care of them myself. I guess you have to be 20 in Japan to considered "legal age".

"Lunis-San," I heard my driver, Hiroshi say.

"Hm, what is it?" I asked snapping from my thoughts.

"We're here," he stated.

"Okay, arigotto," I stated.

As Hiroshi opened the door for and bowed. I smiled and thanked him, bowing back. I believe that was the Japanese custom? I don't know, I knew enough Japanese to get around. I hope I don't confuse the bathroom signs, now that would awkward and hard to explain...

"Lunis-San, this is Ouran if I do believe," he stated.

I looked up at Hiroshi and nodded. "Wish me luck Hiroshi-san,"

"Good luck, Miss, and have a good day," he stated with a kind smile.

I sighed and looked at him. "Likewise,"

XXX

As I made my way to this giant school, The landscape and Archutexture reminded me more of an upperclass resort and spa, more then an school. _This _was where, I was going to go to school at...great...just great. I made my way to what looked like the front office, I already had my uncle fly down and take care of the paperwork for me. Atleast, he being an lawyer came in handy. I just wish, his daughter Ella didn't have to got school with me. Let's just say...that we were like a mongoose and a cobra in the same cage. In other words, we didn't get long very well. Yet, we were civilized to each other, just out of the respect of our fathers.

Ella was your typical Valley Girl, meaning she was let's just say stuck up. Even though she had a few "surgical enhancement", she was the Ms. Teen California. Where I was your simple Canadian Tomboy-Next-Door, type. Ella wasn't all the way fake, but her attitude was too classy texture for my own down-to-earth type. She also happened to be a fashion critic and I happen to be a "hoodie and jeans" kind of girl. Anyway, it may seem like I'm _jealous _of Ella; in _some ways _I am and some ways I'm not. I'm jealous of the fact she can make friends of a drop of a hat and that she is Ms. Popularity wherever she went. Also she got all of the cute guys. In other ways I'm not, I didn't like to flaunt my money and I didn't like to have that _I think I'm better then you_, attitude.

I sighed and started walking towards the huge building, that was my school.

"Avanly," I heard a familar voice state.

I did a pivot on my left foot, I turn and see Ella staring at me with a smile on her face.

"W-ait you're going here?" I asked astounded.

"Yup, Daddy, sent me to look after you," she said in English, getting a confused look from passerbyers.

"Uh, Thanks, I can watch after myself," I responded back in English also.

"Really now, do you know where your first class is?" she challenged.

"Uh- I have History first period," I stammered on.

"Exactly Avy, so don't be so judgemental," she sneered with a cheery smile.

"Don't you just like the uniforms, they're so devine," she cheered, spinning around making the skirt spin.

"Yeah they're certainly something," I muttered. Hey atleast it was better then some of the school uniforms in Japan. Some of them looked like they shouldn't even be caught in daylight! Let's just say they should be working a certain kind of pole, that's where I'm leavin it! I mean I liked the uniform, kinda I just wished it wasn't bright Yellow! I wish I could wear the guys uniform!

"Hello, Avanly, are you in there?" she asked, waving her hand in my face.

I blinked my eyes twice and responded. "yeah just thinking," I muttered.

"You're such a spazz," she muttered.

"Gee thanks Ella," I said with a sarcastic eyeroll.

"We should get going class, before we're late," I ground out.

"Right!" she stated.

XXX

I was following the little map of the school, that I got in the office. I was thankful, that they had it translate into English for me. All I had to was mactch up the lettering on the class signs, with the English Translation. I was searching for my first hour History class when, I saw a that it was blocked off by a gang of girls. _'What was this about?' _ I pondered confused.

I heard a group of girls let out a fangirlish squeal, that you hear in certain kind of animes when hot boys are around. Now that peaked my interest. Like a cat who found a fish tank, I was drawn into the mob of yellow, to see what was happening. I towered over most of the girls, being five feet and eight inches tall, I was a giant amung small statured Japanese females. Hell I was 2 inches above average height in Europe and North America.

I sighed and looked over the group of girls who were blocking my way to my first hour class.

"Excuse me," I muttered.

Nothing.

"Excuse me please, I need to get to my first hour class,"

Nothing again, this was starting to annoy me.

"Please this is my first day, I really don't want to be late," I said again politely, yet my nerves were starting to get frayed. So much for Japanese "politeness".

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled, causing all of them to turn. I blushed at losing my patience.

"Sorry, but can you please move so I can get to History class?" I asked feeling slightly awkward at my outburst. _'Nice Avanly Noel, Nice'_ I scolded myself inwardly.

As the crowd parted enough for me to step into the classroom, I bumped into a solid chest of someone. I turn and see the most startling purple eyes. I gazed up and looked at the person, he had to be about six feet, give or take and he had a handsome face. What some people would call as _beautiful_.

"Excuse me," he stated.

"Sorry for bumping into you," I muttered walking into the classroom.

"It's okay princess, you can do it anytime," he stated.

"Okay," I said weirded out.

As I entered the classroom the teacher looked up at me. "Hello, you must be the new student?" she asked.

"Hai," I muttered.

"Please state your name and something about you and where you're from.

"Okay,"

"I'm Avanly Noel Lunis, I'm Seventeen and I'm from Quebec Canada. I speak French, English and am slightly fluent in Japanese. I like to play hockey and I love to play the piano and sing. I want to go to college to be a composer and producer," I stated.

"What does your father do?" a guy with black hair with brown eyes encased in glasses states.

"My father did own an internation record company, that expanded from Canada, to the Us and through Europe. He and my step-mom died, in a carwreck," I said with slight sadness in my voice. The happen to get on a wreck on 2 days before my 17th birthday, let's just say my birthday that year wasn't so **fun**!

"Okay very good, Avanly-chan you may take a seat next to Suoh-san," she stated.

"Okay," I muttered taking my seat next to him.

"My name's Suoh Tamaki," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I stated turning back towards the class.

"Welcome to Ouran," I hear a voice state.

I turn and see the same male that asked me about my parents. "Thank you," I muttered.

I turned and stared at the class.

"Sorry I'm late!" I hear another voice call. Everyone turned to face the voice; I turned also, it was my cousin, Ella, standing there fashionably late.

"Welcome Ms.-"

"Ella Marleen Lunis," she stated in an upidy tone. I groaned, what was that saying you couldn't pick your family. Whoever put her in my family must have had a poor sense of humor. She stuck out like a Picaso in a Realism exhibtion, as my friend Violet would put it.

"Oh, are you related to Ms Avanly Lunis?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, she is my cousin," she stated.

The teach looked up at her suprised by her abruptness.(I'm sorry for those who don't understand that some Americans are like this, so if you're from England or some other country, us Americans can be pretty rude...Yet alot of us are polite)

"Okay, please tell us a little about yourself," The teacher said, almost the color of a sheet.

"I'm Ella Lunis, my father is a famous lawyer and my mother owns an internation cosmetic company. I'm orginally for Los Angelos California, that's Located in the United states of America. Lets see, I like to model, swim, go tanning, shop, fashion and boys," she said with a little giggle. Everyone smiled when they heard that she was from "America".

I guess being from Barren Canada wasn't enough. Great not again Ella's going to popular again. I let out a little groan.

"Ms Lunis, please have a seat next to your cousin to the left of, Suoh Tamaki," she stated.

"Okay," Ella stated.

"Hi!" she said to Tamaki.

"Hello Princess," he flirted, causing her to giggle.

"Hi Tamaki right?" she asked.

"Yes beautiful," he flirted back.

"Oh stop it, you'll make me blush," she said with a flirtaous giggle.

"Gag me with a spoon," I muttered.

"Do what?" Tamaki asked confused.

"Don't mind my cousin, Avanly, she's just shy," she said with a wink. Ella was so brazen sometimes, she's make a tighlace nun become flustered.

"Yeah, I'm **totally** shy," I said with an eyeroll causing the guy in the glasses to smirk.

"Hi, I'm Avanly," I stated.

"Ootori Kyoya," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I muttered.

"Likewise,"

"Okay class, enough visitation, turn to page 120 in your textbook and began reading," the teacher muttered.

"Hai sensei," all of us answered.

I turned back to my book, that also happened to be in English and began to read the pages and listen to the teacher drone on and on. History of Japan was actually alot more bloodier then Canada's History, with the Samurai WarLords and all. I still liked my country.  
I was sitting durning class fidgeting with my bracelett and I was staring at Tamaki, he was actually pretty cute. He was way out of my league! He was more Ella's type. To beauties belonged together.

I mean I wasn't ugly or plain by all means. I had straight golden blond hair, that ran past my back golden amberish eyes, a slender figure I had some well-placed curves. I had long slender legs and what you would call an almost-hourglass figure. I wasn't beautiful, I was what alot of people would call "cute". I was just your average Home Town Girl Next Door, who happened to kick ass at hockey and was mean with a piano and gutair.

I sighed, I wonder how I became so insecure with guys? Could it because of my "One of The Boys" attitude keep me from finding my better half. Great I'm psychoanalyising myself in class. I let out a little groan.

"Okay class, please close your text books and head for the next class," she stated.

We all sighed and closed our books and headed for the exit.

"Hey Ella, do you want to come to a club I have after school?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure, I'd love to go, what is it about?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"It's where six of my friends: Kyoya Otoori, Takashi MorinoSuko, Mitskuni HunnynoSuko, Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin and Haruhi and I entertain well-to-do young ladies, like you, with too much time on there hands," he said sounding like prince charming.

"Sounds like a harem to me," I mutterd.

"It's not a harem, it's a stylish club," he said offended, running to his drama coner. My blond eyebrow arched and I cracked a little smile. He was a complete dork.

"Avanly Noel Lunis, I'm astounded by your attitude," Ella stated.

"I'll be happy to go," she muttered, shooting me a glare.

"Great!" he said popping out of his corner. Okay was this guy bi-polar, because he switched his moods with a click of a button.

"Okay,"

"Avanly apologize," she growled at me.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, it was a joke, I didn't mean to insult your club," I said with a sigh.

"It's okay, you can come too," he stated.

"No thanks, I got to go home and get this song out of my head," I stated.

"Okay, see it your way," he said with a little sigh.

"Avy, you can play it any other time, I'm dragging you with me," she staed.

"Yay, can't wait," I muttered.

"Okay see you then," he stated.

"Where is it at?" I asked, it sounded like the most obivious question at the time.

"In Music Room 3," he stated.

"Okay," I muttered.

"See you later, _Mon Cherie (_my darling)," he said with a flirting wink, causing Ella to giggle and me to roll my eyes. What was he French or something?

"Avanly what did he say?" she inquired.

"My darling," I muttered.

"Eww, I'm not your darling!" she stated.

I face palmed, could she be so ditzy. "_Mon Cherie,_ means My Darling, in French," I stated.

"Oh, how cute and sweet," she mutterd.

"The men here are so charming, unlike the brutes of a hockey team that you hanged out with.

"Gee thanks, you know 98% of them were gay right?" I asked.

"Really?" she inquired.

"Yup, and I happen to like my brutish friends," I remarked.

"Hey then men here are polite, beats those beach beefheads huh?" I asked.

"Sure does," she said with a giggle.

XXX

As Ella and I arrived at Muisc Room 3(more like I was dragged here). I sighed and as soon as I opened the door, I was in a plush setting. It almost reminded me of the Victoria or before time sitting room or palors. The furniture was probably Victorian or replica. There was like Tamaki said, all seven guys entertaing each a group of giggling fan girls. I sighed, all this looked like was a giant tea party. Wow, was this the Ouran High School Host Club, that people raved about. I guess it would be _okay_.

"Ah Ms. Avanly, Ms. Ella," Tamaki said happily as he saw us enter.

"I told you I'd come," Ella annouced.

"Yo what's up?" I stated with a sigh.

"I'm fine and you ladies look beautiful as ever," he stated, making Ella giggle and me blush. Nobody called me **beautiful**, wait I guess that was part of the little "scheme" of the club.

"Thank you," Ella giggled.

"Tamaki, who do we have here?" I hear a little voice state.

I look down and see a guy that resembled a kid about ten or so.

"Oh Honey, this is Avanly and Ella Lunis, they're cousins," Tamaki introduced.

"Nice to meet you Honey," I said with a smile.

"Yay nice to meet you too, Avanly-chan!" he cheered tossing a pink bunny up in the air.

"Who's this?" I asked looking at his rabbit.

"This is Usacha," he stated.

"Oh Hello there, Usachan," I said with a smile.

"Does Avy-chan want cake?!" he asked in singsong.

"Sure, Ella-" I was about ready to ask but she was drawn in to Tamaki's quota of screaming fan girls.

I let out a little sigh and sweat dropped. "Sure, why not, I like cake," I followed Honey over to a table with another group of fan girls. They all looked at me and smiled.

"So you like the lolita type?" one asked.

"The wha-?" I asked confused.

"Honey-sempai's type is the lolita," another one stated.

Okay-I'm new here, so I really don't know the _layout _, very well," I muttered.

"Okay, I'll explain it too you," I hear a voice state, that sounded familar. I turn and see Kyoya, the guy that was in my First period History class.

"Okay, and hey, Kyoya," I stated.

"Hello," he muttered.

"Okay you see Mori, over there," he said pointing to a tall guy with black hair.

"Yeah?"

"He's the wild one," he lectured.

"You see the group of twins," he said pointing, to a group of cat-eyed twins with reddish-brown hair.

"Yeah?"

"They are know as the "little devils", because they pull pranks and are known for their, _twincest_ routine," he explained.

"Okay," I said a little weirded out, about the 'twincest' thing. These Japanese girls sure had strange things to keep them occupied.

"You see the bruenette with matching eyes, That's Haruhi, she's known as the "Natural-Type," he explained.

"Okay, and let me guess, Tamaki, is the "Prince-Type"?" I asked.

"Yup, you got it," he said, shocked.

"Honey-sempai, is the "Lolita-type", if I overheard correctly," I muttered and Kyoya nodded.

"What does that leave you?" I asked.

"I'm considered the, "Cool-Type"," he stated, making me arch an eyebrown.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, I am considered _cool_," he answered slightly annoyed.

"Okay whatever floats your boat," I stated.

He sighed and looked at me. "Ms Avanly Lunis, am I correct?"

"Yup, and what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Which of us male canidates would you like," he stated.

"I don't know, I'm undecided," I said, making him snort.

"Really now," he muttered.

"Yup," was all I said.

"Interesting," he said, looking up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you're a very strange duck, Lunis-san, if I may say so,"

"Thanks for the compliment, Ootori-san," I muttered, slightly annoyed.

"Anyway, better get back to the business side of the club," he said walking away from the table.

"Avy-chan?" Honey-sempai asked me.

"Uh yeah?" I answered.

"Do you want some cake?" he said with a cute smile on his face, I couldn't resist the urge to smile.

"Sure, why not," I said taking the piece of bright yellow cake and biting into it.

"This is yummy!" I exclaimed, with a sweet smile on my face.

"I know, I just **love** cake!" Honey-sempai cheered, spinning around tossing Usachan up in the air.

I smiled and shook my head, my blond hair falling in my eyes. Honey-sempai was a little cutey, I mean in a way; that he'd make a darling friend. I'm not into the whole "Lolita" thing and I'm almost a foot taller then him.

I sighed and looked over at Tamaki's table and saw that he was being Prince Charming and entertaining a group of girls. You had to admit, that the boy had some great flirting skils. I couldn't even flirt with a baloon, without blushing like a nun during a nudey flick.

"Hi I'm Haruhi Fujioka," I heard a voice state. I turned and saw a small statured male with big brown eyes. He almost looked like a girl.

"Nice too meet you Fujioka-san, I'm Avanly Lunis," I said offering a new smile.

"So are you new here?" he asked.

"Yup, just transfered here from Canada," I muttered.

He looked at me in suprised. "Is it as cold as they say it is up there?"

"Yup very cold, we are considered part of the artic," I explained with a sigh.

"Do you ever get summers?" he asked.

"Yeah sorta, if you want to call it a summer, let's just say it's really short." I muttered.

"That must suck, what do you do for fun?" he asked.

I let out a little smile and fingered my bracelett, remembering my band of hockey team friend.

"I play hockey," I said.

"Really, that sport's violent?" Haruhi asked.

"Yep, it's extremely violent people have been known to get into fist fights," I said looking at him as his eyes widened. If you looked close enough at Haruhi, you tell that he sorta looked like a girl.

"A _girl _hockey team get's violet?" Haruhi said with suprise.

Nah, I don't play on **those **wussy teams, I play with the boys, I'm on an all boy league," I stated.

"I'm suprised you're not dead yet," I heard Ella remark acrossed the room.

I looked at Ella and stuck my tongue out. "Yeah, I've had a broken wrist and a concousion so far; I count myself lucky," I stated.

Haruhi looked at me strange. "Is there anything you else like to do?" she asked.

"Yeah, I like to play piano and write songs and compose them. Haruhi this time smile.

"That's cool, I'd love to hear you play some time," he stated.

"Sure, I'll bring my keyboard next time," I said with a smile.

"Avy-chan want another piece of cake?" Honey asked cutely, breaking into Haruhi's and mine conversation.

"Sure Honey-Sempai, I'd love too," I said with a sweet smile.

"Okay! cake!" Honey said stuffing a massive piece into his mouth. My eyes widened in shock. For such a little guy he could eat cake like a nothing, as if it's air.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see who it was. It was Tamaki.

"Yes can I help you Tamaki-san?" I asked.

"I couldn't help over hear that you play piano, is that true?" he asked.

"Yeah, I play piano, have been doing so since I was 3," I stated.

Tamaki's eyes widen and stared at me. "That's great! I play also,"

I smiled up at him. It was good to meet a fellow pianoist. I also never guessed that someone like him knew how to play the piano. I guess it goes with the whole "Prince Charming" package.

"What type of music?" I asked.

"I play mostly classical, like Mozart and Bach," he said with a smile.

"And we love it!" I heard some girl say. I just shook my head and sighed.

"What about you Avanly-san?" he asked.

"Me, I play some classic but I mainly play modern. I've been know to sprout out some Elton John," I said with a little laugh.

"Really, we should get together sometime and play piano," he stated.

I smiled at him. "That would be nice," I muttered.

XXX

Ella and were taking the limo back home. The limo was too silent for my taste.

"Hatori-san, what is the cook, Jon, making for supper?" I asked.

"I have no clue, Avanly-san he said it would be a suprise,"

"Okay, whatever it is, it's going to be good. He's such a good cook," I said trying to make small talk.

Ella's Valley Girl voice broke the silence. "I can't believe you Avanly,"

"Believe what?" I asked.

"That you flirted with Tamaki," she said with a little giggle.

"I wasn't flirting, I was just asking him about his music. I happen to like meeting fellow pianoist," I said with a scoff.

"Oh please, Avy you were flirting and you know it." she said.

"Really, I didn't know that, I wasn't trying to," I said making her laugh harder.

"Aww, my little Avy's all grown up!" she said with a laugh.

"Did you also know that he was flrting back," she stated.

"Really, I don't think so, I mean he's so... and I'm so..." I said.

"So. What?"

"He's let's just say out of my league," I muttered.

Ella looked up at me and smiled. "Does that mean I can have him?" she said sounding like Ella again.

"Um...be my guest, but you have to beat off a heard of angry Japanese fangirls," I remarked back, making her snicker.

"That's no problem, I have the beauty and the hips to do it," she said making me laugh.

"Oh God, don't me mean wits?" I asked.

She shot me a glare. "No Avanly, I mean hips!" she yelled.

"Really now," I remarked back.

"Oh Avanly, I'd wish you'd quit bein so catty!" she fired.

"Catty, gee thanks," I muttered.

Silence filled the car once on the ride home.

Could I have flirted with Tamaki? And did he like me maybe? I'm so not his type...

End of part one:

A/N: I've decided to make this a 3 part oneshot story...so yeah please review and read. Also please don't flame. This is a refix of my old story...


End file.
